


I Need You

by SallyGardener



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gore, Kidnapping, Organ removal attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyGardener/pseuds/SallyGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically John gets kidnapped while waiting for Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 You’re name is John, and you are standing in a normal area, there are never a lot of people here. You look around, and see there’s no one here still. You were supposed to meet Dave here about ten minutes ago. A huff of irritation leaves you when a scratchy quiet voice sounded behind you.  
  
 “Hey.”  
  
 You gasp quietly and spin around surprised to see Jack there. You only knew his name, not really anything about him. People tended to avoid him. “Hey.”

He held up a rag, “So, uh, do me a favor and smell this rag?”  
  
 You squint your eyes at the rag and take a step back. “What, no!” You’re still talking, not yelling. That was a weird question, but you’re not going to yell. Even if you did, you doubt anyone would hear you anyways.  
  
 “Why not?”  
  
 “Because you’re shady!” Probably not the nicest thing to say, but it’s still true.

He shifts his weight onto his other foot a little irritated, “Ok. How do I not be shady?”

You pause. Did he seriously just ask that? “Don’t ask me to smell the rag?”  
  
 “Ok don’t smell my rag. It’s just, I wanted a second opinion if it smelt like candy or not, but whatever.  
  
 You just stand there for a minute. “No.”  
   
“Ok!” He screams at you. You can’t react beyond a blink before he goes back to whispering, “Don’t man! I don’t want you to anymore!”

You hold up your hands. “Whoa dude, calm down.”  
   
 “I am calm dude, like, I’m surprised you can even hear me. Most people can’t hear me when I talk.”  
  
 “Really? Why’s that?”  
  
 “I can’t talk loud. Can only whisper man. Unless I get pissed and scream, but even then it’s still hard to understand.”  
  
 You’re finding Jack increasingly interesting. “Well, have you tried talking normally?”  
   
 “That hurts my voice.”  
  
 “Doesn’t screaming?”  
  
 “Yeah. If I scream I end up unable to speak for days after.”  
  
 “So just talk instead, you don’t have to scream, because frankly you scare people when you do that.”  
  
 “When I whisper? That’s not my fault if people get scared over me whispering. Their scared over the wrong reasons.”  
  
 “No, when you whisper people think you’re weird. When you scream they think you’re nuts.”

“I am weird and nuts. In fact I’m a complete psycho.” You laugh a little at his attempt to be funny. Or that’s what you’d like to think it is. “Listen this is sidetracking me. I’m just waiting for you to pass out or something.”  
   
 You light smile falters. “What good would I do?”  
  
 “Uh, nothing. I just need to cut you open and take one of your kidneys.”

This bugs you and you lean back. “Let’s not do that…”  
     
 “How about we do and say we didn’t.”  
  
 “How about we don’t and say we did?”  
  
 “Listen bud, it’s gonna happen no matter what so just make it easier on yourself and do what I say. That way the whole process will be a lot faster.” He grins, “And after that you can never see me again.”  
  
 “Or you could just let me go and we can pretend like this conversation never happened.” You say rather fast as you start backing away.  
  
 His grin only seems to widen as he steps forward. “I’d rather not do that.”  
  
 “I’d rather you did.” You spin back around and try to run for it.  
  
 You don’t make it very far. Jack jumps in front of you and grabs your shoulder. “Where you going? The fun’s just starting.”  
   
 At this moment you are sure he can read the fear in your eyes and you shove away from him with all your strength. You’re pushing with everything, but he isn’t budging. “Let go!” You finally start shouting, hoping if Dave is anywhere around he’ll save you.  
  
 Jack’s eye narrow and he chuckles darkly. “No way.” He grabs both your wrists in one hand and takes out a rope. At the sight of the rope you double you escape efforts. It does nothing and he starts tying your wrists together.  
  
 Your eyes are wide, pupils dilated in fear. You can feel the hysteria starting to kick in. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this!”  
  
 Finished tying the knot and had picked you up and threw you over his shoulder like luggage. “Do you really wanna know?” He started walking. 

You’re mind races. “Kinda. What reason could you possible have for going after me? I’ve never done anything to you!”  
  
 “Calm down it’s nothing personal. Ok, here look at it like this. You eat cows and pigs and chicken right? You eat meat?”

You stopped kicking at nothing. Catching your breath a little you hung there a little limp. “Yeah..? So?”  
  
 “So why do you eat it?”  
   
  You ponder the possible answers. “Because my body needs the nourishment.

That seemed to be the answer he was looking for. “Alright. So don’t you think the first guy that ever ate meat, everyone thought he was a freak and something was wrong with him until they tried some, right?"

You don’t even know. “Yeah.”  
  
 “Well, I’m going to take one of your kidneys and eat it. Because my body needs the nourishment and I like the taste.  
  
 You pause and think about his words. “Why not just eat a cow?”  
  
 “Because I don’t like cows.” You roll your eyes. “That kind of mean doesn’t help my body. Human meat does.  
  
 “Well that’s disturbing.” He shrugs, his boney shoulder digging in more to your stomach. “But seriously, let go. I would really rather keep all my body parts.” You start squirming again. You lift your head and look around for Dave. There are a few people around now. Like they just started coming out of no where. You see a flash of shades and relief floods through you. He’s here. Not looking at you but, he’s here now. You smile and open your mouth to shout his name.  
   
 “And I’d rather you not.” Jack walks into a house before you can shout. He turns and locks the door before heading down some stairs and going to the basement. You heart drops as he locks the door. He locks away your chance of escape.  
  
 “No! Let me go!” You wail and start kicking your legs again.

 “Wow you were pretty calm before. What happened?” He takes you off his shoulder and you temporarily are relieved, until he places you in a chair and ties you down again.  
That doesn’t stop you from struggling. “It’s hard to reason with someone of you’re struggling.”  
  
 “Oh? So what you were doing before is what you think is reasoning? Interesting.” You scowl at him, but he’s already turned around and cleaning a scalpel. Looking around, the basement is well lit, and similar to that of an operating room. At least there isn’t just one dull light hanging limply from the ceiling making it look cliché. You bite your lower lip and look around desperately, for anything sharp.  
  
 You even start contemplating if you should scream. “You can’t blame a kid for trying right?”  
  
 He turns around to look at you. His smile is gone. “I gotta say I’m surprised you haven’t went into shock and started screaming yet.” You have. You’re screaming like a kid lost in a supermarket on the inside. Jack holds up a needle. “Wanna be numb when I slice you open?”  
  
  “I’m surprised you’re giving me an option.” You’re weary of the needle.  
“I’m not a heartless monster.” There’s a faint undertone of offense in his voice. “I mean I don’t have a heart, and  am a monster. But pain sucks.”  
  
 You don’t care. You roll your eyes. “If you know pain hurts then why not just let me go? That way I don’t have to feel pain period.” You’re still looking around. And trying to scoot back, though it’s a little hard with how short you are. The phone in your pocket vibrates. You hope it’s Dave. Not like you can answer his texts or calls. It keeps vibrating and then a few seconds later a short vibrate tells you whoever it was just left a voice mail.  
  
  
 “You kill a cow only to eat a small part of them. I’m only taking a kidney. And you people don’t even numb them before hand. Is what I’m doing so bad compared to that?”  
     
  
 “I’m not a cow, I’m a human. Cows can’t speak, and we make their deaths as painless as possible.  
  
 He smiles briefly. “Is that really what you think? That their deaths are painless?”  You say nothing. “Ok, sure. So why don’t you start screaming or trying to escape?”  
     
 “What are you, sick? If you can’t tell, I am try to escape.”  
  
 “Hm. And you’re doing a horrible job.”  
     
 “Clearly!” You snap back at him and huff irritated that you’re only scooting back like half an inch when you try. “So just how messed up are you? You want me to escape? Is this some sick twisted game to you?”  
  
 He shrugs. “And if it is?”  
   
 “Then I would say that’s sick and ask why.”  
  
 This one seems to get him. “I’m...I’m not sure why.”  
  
 “If you don’t have a reason you’re not justified to do this!” What are you saying? No one has a right to do this period. Your phone won’t stop vibrating.  
  
 “And what’s gonna stop me?”  
  
 “Uh...the goodness of your heart?”  
  
 “I don’t have a heart.”  
  
 “The humanity of your soul?”  
  
 “Heh. What’s a soul?”  
  
 “Oh my god. You mind! Listen to the humanity in your mind!”  
  
 “I lost my mind a long time ago. Maybe it’s under the couch?”  
  
 “For the love of--Just let me go!” You wail again.  
  
 “Nah.”  
  
 “And why not?”  
  
 “To take and eat your kidney. Duh.” He says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

You mentally freak out when you scoot back again only to find a wall. “Uh huh. Well, uh, please let me go?” You almost whimper and press yourself as close to the wall in an attempt to get away as possible.  
  
 “Heh.” He walks over and gently runs the blade over your cheek. It cuts in lightly and blood starts leaking from the wound. You stiffen and turn your head away from the blade. He leans forward and slowly licks the blood from your cheek. You cringe at the feeling. “Hm. You taste rather...Hm. What’s the word?” You don’t move and neither does he. “You taste weird.”  
  
 “Well good to know I taste weird.” You can’t breath he’s so close to you. You want to kick him and just get him away from you, but as long as you’re strapped to this chair, you can’t do anything. The phone in your pocket won’t stop vibrating.  
  
 “No, it’s not a bad weird. I’m just not sure if..” He sighs, his gross breath hitting your nose, and stands away again.  
  
You take the opportunity to breath again. “Not sure is what?”  
  
 He growls. “You listen here you little--Fuck!” He screams as his blade slices the ropes hold you.  
  
 You jump up instantly “Yes!” And make a run for the door. He follows at a slower pace. Like he’s testing you.  
  
 “You can’t leave without the keys dumb ass.” You can hear the smug grin in his voice. You keep running up the stairs and throw yourself against the door, trying to turn the handle.He starts coming and you turn to your other side, pulling out your phone. Dave just starting call you. Now you’re on the verge of tears and you answer.  
  
 “Dave!”  
   
 He sounds a little irritated and worried. “Hey man. I’ve been call for like, ever. Whe--”  
  
“Dave, help me! Jack’s got me!” You’re screaming now, because Jack is reaching out to grab you again. “Dave help me!” You shirk again and Jack grabs your phone and chucks it to the wall. It’s smashed to pieces on contact. Your poor phone, but you can’t worry about that right now because you’re struggling to get out of his grasp again. He’s gripping your wrist so hard you think it’ll break off and he jerks you down the stairs. You look back up at your only escape and feel your heart sinking lower than before. He shoved you back in the chair and you start kicking this time. He’s not having any of it. He snarls and grabs the ropes, tying them tighter than before and grabs the scalpel.  
  
 “You shouldn’t have done that kid.” He growls and you blink. You’re pressed against the wall. You can’t move, can’t scream, you're not even sure if you're breathing at this point you're so scared. You’re name is John Egbert, and you are going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I've got great news, I've set up a tumblr where I will also be posting fanfics like this and answering any questions you might have!  
> http://meowwritesalot.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's trapped with no way out, terrified, alone. Can Dave save him in time??  
> FIND OUT1 ON THE NEXT:DAVEJOHN!  
> \--Jk Jk! Anyways, yeah, I know I'm terrible.  
> But anyways, Warning for this chapter, I'm so sorry if this is incorrect, but violence and blood and an attempt at removing an organ...Yup.

    There’s a murderous aura all around Jack as he jerks your shirt up, you’re whimpering, pleading with him to not do this.He’s not listening and aligns it to your pelvis. Without warning he dips the sharp tip in about an inch. Pain invades your body and you scream and jerk your body from side to side, shaking your head. Jack snarls at you and grabs your head, his hands aren’t really much bigger than yours, he has slim palms, and long slender fingers, just like you. One of his hands is currently gripping the scalpel, shoving it in further, the other is gripping your hair so hard you think he might’ve actually just ripped out a chunk. You’re still screaming, the volume and intensity increasing when he jerks your head forward. You hardly even hear him scream “Shut up!” at you before your head is yanked backwards and slammed against the wall. You’re still jerking in your seat, screaming pleads at him through your leaking eyes. Jack doesn’t listen though. He pulls you head forward again before ramming it back into the wall again screaming at you to shut up. This time black spots actually invade your vision and you settle for wailing instead. Jack doesn’t seem to like this though, he slams your head into the hard wall behind you a few more times more times before just letting it hang. You’re fairly certain you’ve just earned yourself a concussion. He’s still scowling at you, screaming words in your face. All you can seem to hear are drowned out, muffled sounds. You can’t get your eyes to focus, your head is spinning,but not moving at all. Even though the light really isn’t bright, it’s blinding to you even with the angle of your head. Everything hurts, the knife in your side, your head, your wrists and calves. It all hurts. At least Jack’s stopped screaming now. He's just glaring at you and muttering profanities in a hoarse voice.

    You can feel it; the blade being dragged through your skin. It’s sharp, so at least the cut feels smooth. It leaves a burn wherever it touches though, and has you whimpering. Through your haze you realize you’re still crying, and blood is now leaking from your wound.

    There’s another sound in the house, and you’re positive Jack heard it too. He covers your mouth and leans in close, hissing a hushed “Shut up.” in your face. Are you groaning? You feel vibrations on his hand, are they coming from you. Help. Help is upstairs right? If that’s the case all you have to do it make louder noise, so you try groaning louder. Jack grabs another handful of your hair and tilts your head back, and goes back to work. He has a few fingers in your cut, but with the way your head is tilted you really can’t breath all that much. You stick your tongue out and run it along your upper lip, it’s already wet. Does that mean you have a bloody nose? You have no idea, why but it tastes salty and rather metallic on your numb tongue.

    “Egbert? You here?” The distant voice of Dave slips down and is somehow louder than the ring of your ear.

   The grip on your hair tightens and you whimper. “Dave.” The second you speak your headache gets exponentially worse. What’s the worst that could happen at this point, you black out? So you take in a fairly normal breath when you feel Jack’s finger brush something. Maybe an organ, then he pokes it. That finger should not be there, and you scream. You scream louder than you think you ever have and Jack's fingers twitch inside you.

    You don’t even hear Dave yell, “John?!” or him throwing his weight on the door. Jack rips his hand out and yanks your head down and to the side, tipping the chair and effectively shutting you the fuck up. You hear it before you see it; the distant police sirens, the sound of the door being broken down, Jack screaming, the blurred colors of Dave’s shirt. The light it way too bright. Some other people are here too, you can feel their dull vibrations. It’s all just happening so quick. Suddenly Dave’s kneeling in front of you, untying you and laying you down on your back.   
    “John?” You facing right towards the light, that and the volume of Dave’s voice make you cringe down harshly. Dave moves to shield you from the light and lowers his voice to a whisper. “You’re gonna be fine now.” You try nodding, but jesus your head feel so heavy. Dave moves to wipe away something on your face, maybe it’s blood, but it’s not near your nose, it’s under your eye. Oh, you might still be crying. “I’m so sorry.” He whispers before he’s pulled back. Oh God, don’t let it be Jack.

   “Sir, you’re going to be fine.” It’s a woman, she has the most caring emerald eyes and curly hair, but the volume of her voice has you cringing again and Dave’s right there on the other side trying to calm you down. Are you panicking? Maybe. They certainly appear to be. Dave’s talking to the woman, and looking down at you, she’s just trying to move you as quickly as possible.  You want to talk to them, but at the same time you’re so tired. You’ve been tired since the second time Jack bashed your head into the wall.

    You try telling them you want a nap, but the black invades your eyes before your even the chance. You’re positive you freaked out Dave. You’ll have to apologize later.

 

  A couple Days later

 

    Your eyelids still feel heave, you doubt you can even open them. You hear quiet mumbling next to you, the voice is low and full of sadness. There’s a warmth on your hand and it’s enough to make you try.

    You can't really seem getting them open past halfway, but the first thing you see is a wooden door surrounded by white walls and no windows. Well actually there’s a small window on the door, but you’re really not sure seeing as you don’t have any glasses. The quietly mumbling draws your eyes towards a slightly hunched over Dave. He’s right next to the bed, one leg propped up and holding up his forehead, which he has resting on the cap. Both hands are outstretched  and on the bed, one clutching the edge like he’s afraid it’ll fly away if it’s not there, and the other is resting lightly over yours. You try using your voice, but your throat is insanely dry, and just the mere attempt is enough to bring a burn to your vocal cords. You try moving your hand instead, twitching your fingers into Dave’s hand. In the distance your ears pick up steady beeps being interrupted. Dave’s face shoots up, eyes on yours. In that instant you Dad and Dave's Bro walk in. Your Dad stops dead in his tracks, making Bro almost run into him. You can feel your lips working already, trying to smile. It must work because Dave shoot right up and wraps his arms around your shoulders and brings you close to him, burying his face into your shoulder blade. It doesn’t hurt, and you try using your voice again. It burns, but you work past it.

    “Hey Dave.” You whisper out. Your voice is pretty rough, and you move your eyes to find your Dad, but he’s gone. Your lips start dropping.

    “Don’t worry kid. He just went to find a doctor.” Oh.

    “Hi Mr. Strider.” Dave releases you, and you think you see a smirk, or grin, on Bro’s face as he nods. Dave tells you about what you’ve missed. Jack’s been put under arrest, and charged with assaulting an officer with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, resisting arrest, and bunch of other crap like that. You're overjoyed at the news, and your Dad, along with a doctor, walked in. You moved your arms up as your Dad comes around to the over side of the bed and hugs you gently. The doctor informs you that you did in fact have a concussion, but it wasn't as bad as you originally thought. It's just a small one, and they gave you some medicine for it and told him to take one pill a day until they were gone. You nod and are released. Dave offers to hang out with you, to make up for two days ago. You grin and tell him yes, you'd love to hang out with him. He smirks, but you can see something else, you just don't know what.

    You spend the rest of the day with your best friend.

    When you finally look at the clock you realize that it's super late. Dave has already  called and told Bro he was staying the night. You're both already changed and ready for bed when he brings you close and gently hugs you.

    "I'm so sorry, John." It's so rare for him to use your first name.

    "Did you do something wrong?"

    "If I'd shown up on time, none of this  crap would've happened. You wouldn't have been kidnapped, you wouldn't have his concussion. Just, I'm just-"

    You cut him off, "Dave, calm down. I'm not dead. I'm wasn't raped, I'm okay."

    "You wouldn't wake up for two days."

   You pause. Two days? "It's been two days?"

   He nods solemnly, "Two whole fucking days. Two god forsaken days without hearing your goober voice, or seeing your ridiculous grim, or seeing you just open your eyes."

   "I'm sorry Dave..." Something inside your stomach turns cold at his ramblings. He looks surprised.

    "No, Egbert-"

    "No. Dave, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. You were always warning me about Jack. I just didn't listen. I got what was coming, but you shouldn't have had to go through that."

He hugs you tightly, it's so quick and sudden you almost forgot how to react.  It still took less than a minute for you to return it. "If I'd just been there on time."

"I'm okay."

"But what if you weren't?"

"You saved me."

"But-"

" _You_ saved me." He went silent, and you tightened your hug on him. "I'm sorry I made you feel so shitty or those two days. I'm sorry I didn't wake up for two days but you saved me, and I'm okay because of you." You feel him shifting up and rubbing the area just to the side of your eye. You already have your glasses off, he has his shades off. His rubbing relaxes you and you hum softly and close your eyes. The mattress dips as he moves closer and you feel something press against your face. More specifically, your mouth. You crack your eyes, and Dave's meet you halfway. You don't pull back. You just close your eyes again and leaning after him when he pulls away. You manage to catch yourself, open your eyes again. He looks at you and tries pulling away even more. You keep one arm around his waist and move the other hand up to his face to rub his cheek.

"It's okay." You mumble and lean in kissing him instead. While his eyes widen a bit yours close. His arms tighten around you and after a minute you break the kiss. You've been a little tired all day, but you really feel the need to be awake for this.

"I meant to do this awhile ago." He presses his forehead against yours.

"I wish you'd done it quicker."

He grins. "Me too." He kisses you again, and you kiss him back. No words needed to be said.

   

That next week you and Dave were officially dating. Your Dad made a huge cake and stuffed it in Dave's arms, Bro just smirked and gave Dave a small thumbs up. You giggled and Dave cracked a grin and ruffled your hair. Two or three years later someone told you and Dave Jack was put in a maximum security prison for life for escaping and murdering a few people along the way. You really didn't care all that much. Dave relaxed when he heard the news. It was a topic the two of you didn't talk about really. He'd asked what had happened one time. You hesitated to actually tell him, but you knew he'd never get over himself if he didn't know what'd happened. So you told him. He apologized for the rest of the day until you threatened to sew his mouth shut. He's been alright after that, no more guilt, no more worries.

After you finished college your piano skills took off, and Dave's photograph degree led him to being a film director. It took a few years to get adjusted, and along the way you both adopted a couple of kids. Dace wanted to name them with the same first letter for some dumb ironic reason. You still agreed anyways. You'd adopted an adorable little girl with shining blond hair like Dave's, and big bright eyes like yours. You named her Casey. You also adopted a handsome boy, he had Dave's hair, and the roundest brown eyes you'd ever seen. They were just full of excitement and wonder. Dave named him Christopher, for ironical reasons of course. He wanted to move the middle name to Columbus, and you swatted his arm. He laughed and so did you.

You both supported them through their life, as they went to their first day of school, when they had their first heartbreaks, college, and even with their financial problems from time to time.  They were the best kids you could've asked for, and you aren't afraid to tell them how proud you are of them. They split up and went heir separate ways after college. Chris went to Spain, and Casey went off to Europe. They still fly in for the holidays when you can, and you're still with Dave after all these years.  
You wouldn't change a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied!!  
> I'm so sorry I promised this would be up before the year ended, but I'm posting this almost a month later!! I'm so sorry! But enjoy anyways!  
> Hey guys, I've got great news, I've set up a tumblr where I will also be posting fanfics like this and answering any questions you might have!  
> http://meowwritesalot.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a next chapter!


End file.
